New Temptations
by ArashiFire89
Summary: Hyde was dying. There was no other way to save him. Gackt askes a favor from his vampir girlfriend and they both get to witness the results of their choice. I'm sorry for yet another fic under the MoonChild category and I do not own either Gackt or Hyde. If I did, I wouldn't tell anyone.


The room was filled with painful cries as Hyde writhed on the floor next to the bed he'd been lying just moments before. The wound in his neck was still dripping, but there was little left to be spilt. Gackt's face was frozen in horror as he watched the older man continue to thrash and scream in agony. Not being able to stand any more, Gackt ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Carma!" he cried, running into the living room, "Carma! What is going on with Hyde? Why is he screaming like that?"

"He's dying Gackt." The redheaded woman standing at the window answered her lover without the slightest sign of emotion. She just continued to stare out at the beautiful Tokyo skyline. Gackt came up behind her.

"What do you mean 'he's dying'?" the musician demanded, tears falling down his face, "You were supposed to save him!" Carma turned and looked at the man softly.

"Gackt, this is what happens when a person is turned," she answered, "They die. Then, they come back. Hyde's body is changing. He is becoming one of us and it's a painful process. You went through the same thing when you were turned." Carma knew that Gackt wouldn't understand until he had spent many, many years on this earth as a vampire, but that didn't mean she couldn't answer him truthfully. She felt sorry that he couldn't understand yet. Tenderly, she held out her arms, beckoning Gackt over to her. He came, tears still rolling down his cheeks, and fell into her embrace.

"Shhh….Everything will be alright, baby," Storm soothed, "Trust me." She kissed Gackt's forehead tenderly. Gackt looked up, meeting his love's sapphire gaze. Slowly, he brought their lips together. Carma closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man she'd utterly fallen in love with. Gackt pulled her closer as their tongues danced with each other. They were halfway to the couch when, suddenly, their sensitive ears picked up the sound of silence from the back room. Carma was the first to move and float down the hallway to the bedroom. Gackt was right behind her as they peered into the room

Hyde was lying completely still with his face turned away from the door. A solid sheen of sweat glistened across the deathly pale skin of the older musician. The man wasn't breathing and there was no more blood leaking from the bite marks on his neck. Gackt looked mortified as he pushed past Carma.

"H-Hyde…?" he called quietly, "Hido-kun?" He was about to bend down when Hyde's head snapped around to stared at Gackt with crimson red eyes. Gackt back up as Hyde got up and started to examine himself. He looked down at his hands and then touched his face, his arms, his chest, and finally the place on his throat where Carma had drained almost every drop of blood from his body. The wounds had already closed completely. Hyde started to shake as realization and fatigue took its toll. He looked up as Carma came in with a bag of blood and got between Hyde and Gackt.

"Here," she said tossing the bag of AB+ to the ravenous new vampire, "You look hungry." Hyde snatched the bag out of the air and tore into it with his new fangs. The bag was emptied within a matter of seconds. Hyde looked at the couple, eyes burning with bloodlust. Gackt felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as his best friend licked his lips. Hyde had gone from being a friend to being a threat. He was about to put himself between Hyde and his girlfriend when Hyde lunged with lightning speed and pinned Carma to the wall by her throat.

"More," he growled, "I want more!" Carma looked into the new vampire's eyes; she could see more than just bloodlust.

"Hyde," she said in a calm voice, "Hyde you must try to control yourself."

"MOORREE!" Hyde roared, squeezing Carma's throat. Carma didn't flinch. She was a vampire. She didn't need to breathe or worry about getting blood to her brain. She was worried about what she most likely would have to do to temper Hyde's thirst.

"I know what you want," she said, "The first drop of blood is always potent. The blood now coursing through your veins has heightened everything….including your sex drive." Gackt looked at Carma knowing full well what she was going to do. She'd done the same thing with him the night he was turned. Carma looked back at him, eyes full of pleading. Gackt knew how hard it was for her to ask. He nodded and moved out of the way. Carma looked back down at Hyde.

"Alright Hyde," she growled, personality instantly changing, "Do what you want." The words had barely left her mouth before Hyde tossed her across the room. Carma gasped as she hit the bed. Hyde was a lot stronger. Before he couldn't even lift a 40 pound weight, now he was throwing her around the room like a doll and he was reveling in his new-found strength.

Before she could breathe, Hyde was on top of her, ripping the shirt from her arms. She felt his desire as he ground his hips into hers and she couldn't stop her own excitement from building. She moaned as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. He clamped down on her mouth, forcing her lips open with his tongue and exploring her mouth, muffling her moans in the process. Then, he started to kiss and nip down her neck to her collarbone and then to her breasts, already red from his hands. He bite the skin in a circle that ended with her erect nipple. Carma tangled her hands in his hair as he took the pink flesh in his mouth and sucked hard. He repeated the movement on the other breast, leaving Carma panting. Hyde sat back and pulled her jeans and underwear off in one swift movement. Then he went and stood at the end of the bed and removed his own pants. His hard cock bounced free of its confinement making Hyde smile venomously. He grabbed Carma's ankles and dragged her down towards him. Pulling her up to look her in the eye he growled…

"Suck."

Carma whimpered as her body reacted and she crawled forward. She looked up at the smaller man, silently begging that he stop, knowing full well that he wouldn't until he was satisfied. She turned her head away only to find, to her horror, that she was being watched.

Gackt had never left the room. He had stayed. For what reason, he didn't know. Maybe it was that he wanted to make sure things didn't go wrong….or maybe it was because the idea of watching Carma being ravished by another man was strangely erotic to him. Either way, Gackt was unable to answer the question. As soon as Hyde had started play with her breasts he'd become hard. He stroked himself through his pants as he watched his girlfriend submit to the other man, his eyes gleaming with lust at the sight of Carma's beautiful, naked body. Hyde followed Carma's gaze and smirked.

"Oh right…" he chuckled evilly, "She's your girlfriend. Well, why don't you join me? We can play with her together." Gackt said nothing as he came over to the bed with all the innocence of a ravenous wolf. He looked down at Carma, his eyes clouded over with lust. Carma suddenly found herself the submissive to two extremely dominant vampires.

"G-Gackt…please…." she pleaded, "please…don't…." The raven haired vampire smiled and bent down to her.

"You're always the dominant one," he sneered, "Always wearing the pants. It's my turn for once." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "You'll be a good girl, won't you." Carma looked into her boyfriend's eyes defiantly.

"As you wish," she growled, "my Master."

Gackt's eyes turned red as he instructed her to take Hyde all the way in. Reluctantly, the redhead vampress did as she was told. When she in position, she reached out and dug her long nails into Hyde's ass, pulling him forward. Her own eyes flashed silver as she started to tease and play with the blonde's throbbing cock. He moaned deep in his throat as Carma ran her teeth up one side of his length and down the other, nibbling and biting the whole time. She torturously ghosted her lips over the most sensitive spot just on the underside of the head, breathing hotly over the tip. Hyde's hips bucked forward. He looked down and growled. Carma looked up and took his hard member in her mouth.

Hyde could barely believe what was happening. One moment he had been on the brink of death, the next he was looking down, watching his own penis disappear into his best friend's girlfriend's mouth, going deeper and deeper. He was euphoric as strength, power, and pleasure coursed through his new body. He felt as if the world was on its knees at his feet. He could do anything now. He would never have to worry about death, disease, old age, or fatigue ever again. Just the thought spurred his body's movements. He grabbed Carma's head and began to thrust viciously into her mouth.

"That's right," he growled, "…take it. Take it all. Take it like the whore you are!" Carma whimpered as he forced his cock deeper down her throat. She closed her eyes and opened her throat, allowing him to thrust even deeper. When she felt him tense, she grabbed his ass and deep throated the blonde musician, sending stars across his vision. Hyde's hot seed exploded in her mouth. She pulled back, refusing to swallow and let him see the creamy liquid as it ran down her chin and over her breasts. Gackt was completely naked and panting by this time. It had been a long time since he'd watched something this hot happen right before his eyes. He was hot and bothered now. Any trace of compassion had disappeared long ago. It was his turn.

Carma had barely enough time to get her breath back before Gackt reached over and pulled her away from Hyde. Carma gasped as he rolled her over onto her back and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Then, without lube or warning, he slammed into Carma, making her scream. She arched as he set the pace at FAST and started to cry as he continued to slam into her. He paid no attention to his girlfriend's suffering. To be honest, Carma wasn't suffering as much as she seemed. In fact, she was in ecstasy. She felt wanted, needed; two feelings she had not experienced in a long time.

Suddenly, Gackt flipped her over so that she was on top. She started to wonder what was going on when she felt Hyde brush his re-hardened dick against her anus. She shuddered and buried her face in Gackt's neck as Hyde sheathed himself in her ass. She whimpered and moaned louder as Hyde matched his thrusts with Gackt's. Carma moaned and writhed between the two men, experiencing a wonderful mixture of pleasure and pain. As her own climax started approaching, she started to impale herself. She moved in sync with the two musicians, slamming back against them as they thrust forward. This made them moan and growl. The three of them were a mess of tangled limbs all covered in sweat, all slapping and rubbing against one another. Carma leaned down and kissed Gackt deeply, her tongue tracing every line of his mouth. She pulled back and turned to do the same to Hyde, giving Gackt a wonderful view of her front as it moved back and forth. He could feel his muscles tightening in his gut.

That was when it hit. Carma arched back into Hyde, her hair flying over his shoulder as the orgasm raced through her body. She clenched over and over around the two vampires. This, in turn, made them orgasm as well. Hyde, clamped down on the redhead's neck as Gackt found her wrist and sank his teeth into the flesh there. Carma screamed as a second orgasm took hold of her. The three of them rode through their pleasure in sheer ecstasy. Carma suddenly started to feel weak as the two men continued to suck her blood.

"S…Stop…," she whimpered, "H-Hyde…you're going to…." Her breathing became panicked when neither of them acknowledged. She tried to push them away, but her strength was gone. "P-Please…G…Gackt…..s-sto-" Before she could get the request out, her body went limp. Carma fell forward, Hyde's still imbedded fangs scraping across her neck. She landed on Gackt, her face disappearing into the pillows next to his head. The impact made Gackt come back to his senses. He looked up at Hyde, who was sitting there, confusion plastered across his face. There was blood around his mouth too. Gackt looked over to where his girlfriend was laying.

"Um…Carma?" he said cautiously, "Baby are you alright?" He motioned for Hyde to get off. Realization hit him when he rolled the vampress over and her head lolled off the edge of the bed, completely lifeless. Hyde, having come back to his senses as well. His eyes widened as he looked at himself and the down at Carma.

"Oh shit…." Hyde stumbled back as Gackt became frantic.

"Carma? Carma! Carma wake up!" The raven haired vampire pulled her up onto his lap and cradled her to his chest. "Carma, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please come back to me! Hyde go get a washcloth and packet of blood. Quick!" Hyde bolted from the room and came back an instant later.

"What have we done?" He whimpered as he knelt on the floor next to the bed. Gackt was rocking Carma back and forth, trying to keep from crying. He took the washcloth Hyde offered, and pressed it to the vampress's forehead. He looked down at her sweat-covered body and saw the damage they'd done. There were black and blue bruises all over her pale skin. He could see the crescent marks that Hyde's claws had left on her thighs and sides. To Gackt's horror, he also saw a stream of blood running down her leg, staining the sheets beneath.

"Oh Carma, I'm sorry," he cried quietly, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me…"

"F…orgive you…...for….what?"

Hyde and Gackt both looked down at the young woman as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and looked up at Gackt. Then over at Hyde. She smiled softly. Gackt nearly burst into tears.

"Oh my God!" he said, cradling her closer, "I thought we'd killed you. Why did you let us go that far?"

"I can't die, moron," she said, smacking him weakly upside the head, "Still…." She sat up taking a deep breath, stretching her very sore muscles. She looked over at Hyde and smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself, Hyde?"

"Huh?" the blonde stammered, "Oh….look Carma I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry!" He moved into a deep bow. Carma smiled and moved to kneel on the floor in front of him.

"Hyde, you didn't hurt me," she said softly, pulling his chin up to look at her, "If it had been anyone other than me, you would have killed them. Tell you the truth, I actually liked it a lot."

"W-What?" Hyde's eyes widened as he looked over at Gackt fearing for his life. "B-B-But, he's your boyfriend! I just fucked you in front of him!" Gackt chuckled at his friend's terrified expression.

"Oh please," Carma rolled her eyes and moved to sit on Gackt's lap, "Gackt wanted me to turn you to save your life. I explained that this would happen. He agreed and said that he thought that it would be a very erotic thing to be a part of. Now, come on you two." The redhead vampress stood up and headed towards the bathroom, her hips swaying sexily. "Let's take a shower together. Then, Hyde, Gackt and I will take you out and show you how to hunt like a true vampire."


End file.
